Fragmente
by Jade Cooper
Summary: A/T'P - Nach dem Vorfall auf der Seleya findet T'Pol sich in einem kulturellen Konflikt wieder: Folgt sie dem traditionellen Weg ihres Volkes oder lässt sie sich von ihrem Pfad ablenken? Manchmal führen kleine Änderungen in der Routine zu einem vollkommen anderen Schicksal. Handlungszeitraum: Staffel 3 Impulse - Twilight
1. Kapitel 1 - Zerschlagen

A/N: Auf die Gefahr hin, dass dies ein wirklich großer Fehler ist, habe ich beschlossen, aus ST: ENT meine ganz persönliche Spielwiese zu machen. So viel Potential und so wenig dramaturgisches Können auf einmal habe ich selten gesehen... Die Story findet statt ab der Folge "Impulse" - wie es sich meiner Meinung nach hätte entwickeln sollen... Archer/T'Pol

Disclaimer: Nicht meins *sfz* Neinein... leider nicht... Denn WENN! Dann wäre die Serie nicht nach der vierten Staffel abgesetzt worden!

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmente<strong>

**Kapitel 1 - Zerschlagen**

Der kalten Sternenflotteneinrichtung zum Trotz tünchte die einzelne Meditationskerze den Raum in ein warmes beruhigendes Licht, das normalerweise ihren Geist die nötige Balance finden ließ, die sie dringend nötig hatte.

Der Tag war besonders anstrengend gewesen. Sie konnte die Unruhen der Mannschaft durchaus verstehen - aus logischer Sichtweise. Der Planet wurde angegriffen und da, wo kurz vorher noch sieben Millionen Menschen gelebt hatten, klaffte nun eine kilometerlange Narbe verbrannter Erde. Die Liste der Vermissten hatte kein Ende nehmen wollen. Es stand noch immer nicht fest, wer als vermisst galt und wie viele Menschen dem Anschlag tatsächlich zum Opfer gefallen waren. Die Menschen waren nicht mehr bedeutend. Ob ein Opfer mehr oder tausend. Es handelte sich nur noch um Zahlen.

Die Ruhe der Kerzenflamme war ihr einziger Halt, sich nicht dem Strom der Gefühle hinzugeben. Anfangs fand sie es leicht, ihre innere Mitte wiederzufinden, die einsame Wüste, in der sie ihre eigenen Gefühle unterdrücken und sorgfältig verstecken konnte. Denn das war die Art ihres Volkes. Sie war die Einzige ihrer Art auf diesem Schiff. Das wollte sie nicht als Anreiz betrachten, ihre Kultur zu vergessen.

Der Captain sah dies ein.

Sofern es der Schichtplan zuließ, gab er ihr den Abend frei, um zu meditieren - besonders nach aufwühlenden Ereignissen.

Es stand ihr nicht zu.

Er sollte sie wie jedes andere Crewmitglied behandeln. Dieses Mal musste er es sogar als Befehl formulieren.

Seine Sturheit verwirrte sie.

Sie litt noch immer an den Nachwirkungen des Trellium D, dem sie ungeschützt auf der Seleya ausgeliefert war. Drei Tage lang hatte sie auf der Krankenstation verbracht. Drei Tage, an denen ihre mentale Barriere zerschlagen war, und sie sich mit allen Gefühlswellen konfrontiert sah.

Es war eine Mischung aus Wut und Angst.

Zorn, der sich in seiner unterschiedlichsten Form ganz gleich welcher Ursache doch dem Strom anglich und in eine Richtung gelenkt wurde - das eigentliche Ziel der Mission: Die Waffe der Xindi zu finden.

Und doch erschien ihr der Zorn der Crew auf so divergente Weise. Jeder an Bord hatte seinen ganz persönlichen Grund, zum Erfolg der Mission beizutragen. Der Tod eines Verwandten oder eines Freundes. Den Verlust von Nachbarn. Ein Stück Geschichte war ausgelöscht und regte den nationalen Patriotismus in so vielen Leuten, ob sie nun aus der zerstörten Gegend stammten oder nicht.

Doch eine bestimmte Person machte ihr besonders… Sorgen. Bei der Erkenntnis dieser Tatsache zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Besorgnis war ein Gefühl, dessen sie sich unbedingt loslösen musste.

»Phlox an Sub-Commander T'Pol«, ertönte es aus dem internen Lautsprecher.

Sie atmete tief durch. Ihre Balance würde sie heute Nacht nicht mehr finden. Die letzten fünf Minuten hatte sie ohnehin nur damit verbracht, in die Flamme zu starren. Also nahm sie das Gespräch an ihrem Schreibtisch an: »T'Pol hier. Sprechen Sie.«

»Bitte kommen Sie auf die Krankenstation. Ich muss etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.«

»Verstanden. Ich bin unterwegs.«

Das kam ihr seltsam vor. Sie hatte Phlox das letzte Mal erst an diesem Morgen gesehen. Wenn es sich um etwas handelte, das ihre Genesung betraf, hatte das sicherlich auch bis zur nächsten Frühschicht Zeit.

oOo

»Ah, da sind Sie ja, Sub Commander!« Phlox begrüßte sie wie üblich mit einem überschwänglichen Lächeln und einem Geräusch, das er für gewöhnlich hinter beinahe jeden Satz von sich gab und sich wie ein Schluckauf klang.

»Was gibt es, Doktor?« fragte sie ohne Umschweife und fühlte die letzten geifernden Krallen von Wut und Argwohn in sich aufwallen.

Phlox führte noch schnell einen Scan bei einem Crewman durch, während er sprach: »Ich werde mich gleich um Sie kümmern, Sub Commander. Setzen Sie sich doch schon mal.«

Stoisch blieb sie stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn es Phlox störte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

»Keine Sorge, Ensign Cromwell. Sie werden sich morgen wieder besser fühlen. Es handelt sich nur um eine Verbrennung zweiten Grades. Damit werden wir spielend fertig.« Er watschelte von einer Konsole zur anderen und hatte mit wenigen Handgriffen eine Injektion zusammengestellt. »Damit werden Sie sich besser fühlen. Und ich möchte Sie vor Ihrer nächsten Schicht untersuchen.« Das Hypospray zischte als er es dem Einsign in den Hals injizierte. »Das wär's dann.«

Cromwell nickte nur knapp und verließ die Krankenstation während er sich misstrauisch den Hals rieb.

T'Pol schaute ihm schweigend nach.

»Gut, dass Sie so schnell Zeit finden konnten, Sub-Commander. Ich möchte etwas mit Ihnen besprechen.« Er wies auf eine Ecke der Krankenstation, in die er sich normalerweise für seine Schreibarbeit zurückzog. »Aber zuerst einmal: Wie fühlen Sie sich?« fragte er sie. Der Denobulaner verzichtete dabei auf einen Handscanner.

»Es überkommt mich hin und wieder ein Unwohlsein und ich habe Schwierigkeiten, mich auf meine Meditation zu konzentrieren. Hat Ihr Anliegen etwas mit dem Heilprozess zu tun?«

»Ich glaube, bei den Nebenwirkungen kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen. Die Auswirkungen von Trellium-D auf die vulkanische Physiologie ist nur schlecht belegt. Aber das ist nicht der Grund, weswegen ich mit Ihnen sprechen möchte. Es geht genau genommen um das Wohlbefinden des Captains. Wie Ihnen aufgefallen sein wird, hat er sich seit Beginn der Mission sehr zurückgezogen. Ich bin habe zwar einen Doktortitel in Psychologie, allerdings liegt mein Spezialgebiet bei meiner eigenen Gattung. Die Menschen haben da eine durchaus vielschichtigere Psyche als wir Denobulaner. Vor allem verstehe ich nicht, warum die Menschen erpicht darauf sind, ihre körperlichen Wunden heilen zu lassen, aber die einwandfreie Funktionalität ihres geistigen Zustands am liebsten verschweigen möchten.«

»Es ist durchaus verständlich, dass nicht jeder über diese Angelegenheiten sprechen möchte. Es könnte sich hierbei um eine kulturelle Manifestation handeln«, wandte sie ein.

»Wirklich unnötig. Aber ich komme dagegen einfach nicht an. Egal, wie oft ich die Crewmitglieder auf ihre Probleme hinweise. Sie wollen sie einfach nicht sehen.«

»Und ein solches Verhalten haben Sie beim Captain festgestellt?« hakte sie nach.

»Das habe ich in der Tat. Es wird Ihnen schlecht entgangen sein, dass er sich den Druck der Mission sehr zu Herzen nimmt.«

»Wenn man bedenkt, dass das Wohlbefinden seines Planeten davon abhängt, ist es verständlich, dass er sich auf diesen Aspekt konzentriert.«

»Das bezweifele ich keineswegs. Allerdings werden Sie mir zustimmen, dass sich die Crew ein Beispiel am Captain nehmen wird. Und wenn dies der Fall ist, werde ich mehr Patienten zu behandeln haben, obwohl die Mission keinen Schritt dem Erfolg näher ist.«

Sie konnte nur mit Mühe die Bilder unterdrücken, die sie wie im Fieberwahn verfolgten. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie beinahe ihren Captain erschossen. Eine Handlung, die ihr zu dem Zeitpunkt äußerst notwendig erschien. Sie schämte sich dafür, obwohl ihr dieses Gefühl völlig unlogisch vorkam. Am Ende war sie froh, dass es nur wenige Zeugen gab, die sie in ihrem Zustand gesehen hatten.

»Was schlagen Sie vor?« fragte sie nach einigen Augenblicken.

Der Denobulaner bedachte sie mit einem musternden Blick. »Wie Ihnen aufgefallen sein wird, ist der Captain ein sehr verschlossener Mensch. Die Crewmitglieder gehen mit ihren Problemen zu ihrem Vorgesetzten, oder sie kommen zu mir. Die Führungsoffiziere können mit ihren Angelegenheiten zum Captain gehen oder zu einem gleichrangigen Kollegen. Die Anzahl derer, denen man sich anvertrauen kann, mindert sich je höher man in der Rangfolge steht. Und der Captain steht nun mal an oberster Stelle.«

»Der Captain pflegt eine recht enge Beziehung mit Commander Tucker…«

»Ja, aber es gibt gewisse Dinge, mit der der Captain seine Freundschaft zu Commander Tucker nicht belasten möchte, wie mir scheint. Außerdem hat der Commander bei dem Angriff auf Florida seine kleine Schwester verloren. Ich fürchte, dass Commander Tucker als Vertrauensperson für den Captain diesbezüglich nicht in Frage kommt. Außerdem ist Commander Tucker einige Jahre jünger als der Captain. Er mag sich mit Warpantrieben auskennen, aber es fehlt ihm eine gewisse emotionale Reife, um dem Captain eine Stütze zu sein.«

Das Gespräch fing an, ihren dünnen Geduldsfaden anzunagen.

»Haben Sie mit dem Captain schon darüber gesprochen?« T'Pol ahnte bereits, in welche Richtung das Gespräch führen würde.

»Ich habe es angedeutet, aber er blockt jedes Mal ab. Ich könnte ihn natürlich des Kommandos entheben, sofern ich Anzeichen von irrationalem Verhalten erkennen würde. Aber ich bevorzuge es lieber, das Problem anders anzugehen und es nicht zu verschlimmern. Der Captain vertraut Ihnen, Sub-Commander.«

»Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?«

»Ich weiß, dass Sie als Vulkanierin Wert darauf legen, ihr Privatleben vom Dienst abzugrenzen. Bei den Menschen ist das ebenso der Fall. Nur bei Captain Archer werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sein Privatleben gänzlich zugunsten der Mission zurückstellt. Anfangs mag die Methode funktionieren, aber auf Dauer wird es nicht gut gehen. Wir sind uns also einig, dass die Mission mit dem gesundheitlichen Zustand des Captains steht und fällt. Gehe ich richtig von der Annahme aus?«

»Gewiss.«

»Wie ich bereits erwähnte, vertraut Ihnen der Captain. Es wird bestimmt nicht leicht, ihn zum reden zu bekommen. Vielleicht reicht nur ein kleines Gespräch oder eine gemeinsame sportliche Aktivität, aber der Captain benötigt eine Person, mit der er reden kann.«

»Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich dem Captain behilflich sein kann? Er hegt gewisse Vorurteile uns Vulkaniern gegenüber.«

»Das mag auf die meisten Vertreter ihres Volkes zutreffen, aber nicht auf Sie.« Er bemerkte ihre Zurückhaltung. »Ich verlange von Ihnen keine psychoanalytische Auswertung seines Zustandes. Es reicht, wenn Sie ihm das Gefühl geben, über seine Probleme mit jemandem reden zu können.«

Sie zögerte und suchte offensichtlich nach einem Grund, mit dem sie sich aus dieser Pflicht herauswinden konnte.

Phlox sah sich in der Not ein Argument nachzulegen: »Ich habe mit dem Chefkoch gesprochen. Der Captain lässt neuerdings Mahlzeiten aus. Er war heute weder in der Messe noch hat er sich etwas von seinem Steward bringen lassen. Das sollte - wie sagen die Menschen doch gleich? - das Eis brechen.«

oOo

Der Chefkoch hat nicht schlecht gestaunt, als sie die Bestellung aufgab. Es war eindeutig, dass die Mahlzeit nicht für sie bestimmt war. Trotzdem stellte er keine Fragen und sie ihm keinen Hinweis, für wen die Mahlzeit tatsächlich bestimmt war.

Angewidert hielt sie das Tablett weit von sich weg. Obwohl der Teller abgedeckt war, drang der Geruch der tierischen Produkte aus allen Seiten hervor. Statt die Nase zu rümpfen, schob sie nur ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie selten sie mit Captain Archer in letzter Zeit zusammen gegessen hatte. Auch wenn der Geruch für ihre empfindliche Nase übelkeitserregend war, hatte sie sich irgendwie daran gewöhnt. Noch vor zwei Jahren hatte sie die Gesellschaft von Menschen bei einem Essen um alles im Universum gemieden. Jetzt verband sie mit dem Duft von Fleisch die vielen Gespräche, die sie mit ihm während des Essens geführt hatte.

Noch so eine Eigenart der Menschen: Sie redeten unerlässlich beim Essen. Ein unangemessenes Verhalten unter ihresgleichen.

Doch auch daran hatte sie sich gewöhnt.

Schneller als sie es erwartet hätte, erreichte sie sein Quartier, und zögerte zunächst. Vielleicht hatte er sich längst schlafen gelegt? Oder er war mit etwas beschäftigt, bei dem er nicht gestört werden wollte.

Es half nichts. Das Essen wurde kalt und je länger sie zögerte, umso schwieriger würde ihr die Entscheidung fallen.

Sie betätigte den Türsummer.

Keine Reaktion.

Noch einmal.

Wieder nichts.

Er schlief wohl tatsächlich schon.

Als sie sich anschickte zu gehen, glitt die Tür auf und dahinter stand ein leicht desorientierter Captain mit zerzauster Frisur, bekleidet nur mit einer Jogginghose. Sie starrte perplex auf seine Brustbehaarung. Obwohl sie mit ihm schon viel Zeit in der Dekonterminierungskammer verbracht hatte, verstörte sie der Anblick immer noch. Diesmal war er nicht schnell genug, um ihre Reaktion mit einem bornierten Kommentar zu quittieren. Stattdessen blinzelte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

»Sub Commander?« fragte er und kämpfte ein Gähnen in der Kehle runter. Hinter ihm brannte nur das kleine Nachtlicht über seinem großen Bett.

»Wie es aussieht, störe ich Sie. Entschuldigen Sie mich, Captain…« Sie wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen.

»Bleiben Sie stehen, Sub-Commander. Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen.« Er drehte sich um und wartete erst gar nicht darauf, dass sie ihm etwas erwiderte.

»Also… was kann ich für Sie tun?« rief er aus dem dunklen Quartier hinaus.

Er hatte ihr keine exquisite Erlaubnis erteilt, dennoch trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

»Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie immer seltener essen. Deswegen habe ich Ihnen etwas mitgebracht«, sagte sie und stellte die abgedeckte Schale auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Er kramte ein graues Hemd unter seiner Bettdecke hervor und zog es sich mit schwerfälliger Mühe über den Kopf. Mit der Hand versuchte er seine zerwühlten Haare zu bändigen - mit mäßigem Erfolg. Er rieb sich die Augen und den Nasenrücken. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn geweckt hatte, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte.

»Sie kommen zu meinem Quartier um…« Er suchte blinzelnd nach der Uhrenanzeige auf der Konsole über seinem Bett. »2339, nur um für mein leibliches Wohl zu sorgen? Tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber mir ist nicht nach essen zumute.«

Mit Widerstand hatte sie gerechnet. Sie machte sich also den schläfrigen Zustand ihres Captains zu Nutze.

»Ich habe mir dem Chefkoch gesprochen. Dies wäre Ihre erste Mahlzeit heute«, sagte sie.

»T'Pol…« wollte Archer einwerfen.

»Sie müssen etwas essen!« sprach sie unbeirrt weiter.

Er starrte sie perplex an. Seine Augen glänzten plötzlich klar. »Gibt es einen Grund, warum ich unter Ihrer Beobachtung stehe, Sub Commander?«

T'Pol blinzelte nicht während sie in ihrer besten Vulkanier Manier ihre Antwort preisgab: »Als Ihr Erster Offizier gehört es zu meinen Aufgaben, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Captain jederzeit zu hundert Prozent einsatzfähig ist. Darunter verstehe ich ebenfalls, darauf zu achten, dass Sie Ihre Ernährung nicht vernachlässigen. Vulkanier können bis zu zehn Tagen ohne Nahrung, Wasser oder Schlaf auskommen, bevor wir erste Anzeichen von motorischen Beeinträchtigungen zeigen. Das menschliche Gehirn lässt bereits nach einem Tag ohne Nahrung oder Schlaf um 54% an Effizienz nach. Wenn Sie also weiterhin fasten, werden Ihnen früher oder später Fehler unterlaufen mit gravierenden Auswirkungen.«

Archer kratzte sich verlegen den Nacken. »Hören Sie, Sub Commander, ich fühle mich überaus geehrt, dass Sie sich…«

»Der Chefkoch hat Ihnen sein Spezial Steak mit Champignon Sauce zubereitet.« Sie hob beiläufig den Deckel. Der würzige Geruch rief sofort den kleinen Beagle aufs Programm. Schwanz wedelnd und winselnd tapste Porthos unruhig auf seinem Kissen herum. T'Pol ignorierte den Vierbeiner. »Sie sollten es nicht kalt werden lassen. Der Koch wird sich persönlich angegriffen fühlen, sollten Sie das Gericht zurückgehen lassen. Möchten Sie es sich mit dem Koch verscherzen?«

Er antwortete ihr nicht verbal. Sein Magen erledigte das ganz von allein. Geschlagen und seines Stolzes ein wenig beraubt, ließ er sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und begann zu essen. Wenn auch recht langsam.

»Werden Sie die ganze Zeit da stehen und mich anstarren?«

»Ich werde so lange bleiben, bis ich sicher sein kann, dass Sie Ihre Mahlzeit beenden werden.« Sie lehnte sich total atypisch gegen die Wand und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

»Wenn dem so ist… Setzen Sie sich doch. Sie machen mich sonst nervös«, sagte er mit vollem Mund. Zögernd starrte sie auf das mit Büchern und Reporten belagerte Sofa und ließ sich schließlich auf dem zerwühlten Bett nieder.

»Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Quartier ihren vulkanischen Sinn für Ordnung beleidigt. Ich komme in letzter Zeit nicht sehr oft zum aufräumen.« Was sie viel mehr störte, war seine schlechte Angewohnheit mit dem Besteck zu gestikulieren während er sprach und gleichzeitig kaute.

»Vielleicht sollten Sie sich die Zeit nehmen. Ein wacher Geist kann nur in einer geordneten Umgebung seine Leistungsfähigkeit entwickeln«, schlug sie naserümpfend vor.

»Sie sind doch nicht zu mir gekommen, um meine Ernährungsgewohnheit und meine Unordnung zu begutachten?« fragte er misstrauisch. Von dem Steak war schon fast nichts mehr auf dem Teller. Porthos winselte unerlässlich in der Hoffnung, doch noch ein Stückchen abzubekommen.

»Sie sagten, dass Sie schlecht schlafen können?«

Bei dieser Frage hielt er inne. Die Muskeln seines Unterkiefers spannten sich sichtbar an. Nach einer Weile legte er das Besteck ab und wandte sich ihr zu. »Ja, das sagte ich… Wollen Sie mir etwa auch eine dieser Pressurlektionen erteilen wie Commander Tucker?«

Sie war offenkundig verblüfft. Dass sie Trip tägliche Neuropressuren verabreichte, hatte sie sonst niemandem erzählt. Nur Trip und der Doktor wussten darüber Bescheid. Der Rest der Crew fand es lediglich merkwürdig, dass der Commander regelmäßig ihr Quartier aufsuchte. »Woher wissen Sie das?«

»Ich wäre ein schlechter Captain, wenn ich nicht wüsste, was auf meinem Schiff passiert.« Ein sieghaftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht bis zu seinen Augen aus. Und wieder massierte er sich den Nacken - beinahe etwas verlegen. »Außerdem haben Sie einen bleibenden Eindruck bei Trip hinterlassen.«

»Commander Tucker ist leicht zu begeistern. Außerdem dienen die Sitzungen lediglich dazu, ihm das Einschlafen zu erleichtern.« Sie sah sich in der Not, sich verteidigen zu müssen, obwohl sie in der Planung ihrer privaten Abendstunden nichts verwerfliches fand.

Captain Archer hatte schließlich Mitleid mit seinem winselnden Hund und stellte die Schale auf dem Boden ab. Manierlich setzte Porthos sich auf und wartete auf sein Zeichen. Erst als sein Herrchen ihm die Erlaubnis gab, machte sich der kleine Hund sabbernd über das restliche Steak her. »Lassen Sie sich nicht von mir ärgern, T'Pol. Ich mein es nicht so.«

»Vulkanier verspüren keinen Ärger«, verteidigte sie sich erneut, obwohl beide wussten, dass dies absolut nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er ließ ihr diese kleine irreführende Verallgemeinerung.

»Wie kommen Sie zurecht?« fragte er schließlich.

Zuerst mied sie seinen Blick und schaute sich um, doch er konnte den panischen Prozess hinter ihren Augen deutlich erkennen.

»Ich habe Schwierigkeiten zu meditieren«, gab sie endlich zu und merkte gar nicht, wie schnell sie die Rollen getauscht hatten. »Dr. Phlox meint, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird, ehe ich meine Emotionen wieder ganz unter Kontrolle bekommen werde. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass zumindest einer von uns in gefährlichen Situationen einen klaren Kopf bewahren kann.«

»Ich fürchte, dazu reicht ein einziges Essen nicht aus. Aber es tut gut, dass sich jemand Sorgen um mich macht. Nein, behalten Sie sich ihre 'Vulkanier machen dieses nicht und fühlen jenes nicht' Aussagen. Wir Menschen färben auf Sie ab.« Er lächelte offenherzig. Bis jetzt war es ihr gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr sie sein unbeschwertes Lachen vermisst hatte.

Sie ergriff die Gelegenheit, denn sie wusste, dass sich seine Laune schnell wieder verfinstern würde. Und er würde wieder über seinen Plänen brüten, ohne jemanden an sich heran zu lassen. »Wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind… wenn der Angriff abgewendet ist… was werden Sie dann machen?«

»Darüber werde ich erst nachdenken, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin kann ich es mir nicht leisten, über private Pläne nachzudenken.«

Mit dieser profanen Antwort wollte sie sich nicht zufrieden geben. »Jeder hier an Bord hat einen Anreiz, einen Grund, warum er zur Erde zurückkehren sollte. Was ist mit ihrer Familie? Ihren Freunden? Auf Sie wartet doch bestimmt eine … Partnerin?«

Wieder erntete sie Verblüffung. Archer brauchte einen Moment, um seine Antwort abzuwägen. »Von meiner Familie lebt keiner mehr.«

»Haben Sie keine Verwandten mehr?« wunderte sie sich. Auch wenn sie keine Geschwister hatte und ihr Vater längst von ihnen gegangen war, so hatte sie trotzdem noch entfernte Cousins und Cousinen, Tanten, Onkel, zweiten, dritten oder vierten Grades. Vulkanier legten nicht viel Wert auf zur Schaustellung von Zuneigung, doch sie besaßen einen außerordentlich geprägten Sinn für Familienzugehörigkeit.

»Meine Mutter starb als ich noch ein Kind war. Ich habe keine Geschwister und auch sonst keine anderen Verwandten mehr.« Er betrachtete seinen Hund wie dieser den Teller nun schon zum dritten Mal prüfend leer leckte. »Was den anderen Teil ihrer Frage betrifft: Es wartet niemand auf mich. Was ist mit Ihnen? Um es mit Ihren Worten zu verfassen: Wer wartet auf Sie?«

»Ich habe eine große Familie. Meine Mutter lehrt an der Akademie von ShiKahr, und einige meiner Cousins arbeiten an der wissenschaftlichen Einrichtung des Oberkommandos. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass irgendjemand aus meiner Familie auf mich wartet.«

»Warum das? Sie haben doch viel geleistet. Da wäre es doch nur logisch, Sie gebührend zu empfangen und zu feiern«, wunderte Archer sich, wobei er den Kopf schief legte und eine Hand auf sein Knie stemmte.

Sie zögerte und suchte nach einem Weg, ihren Stand mit weniger ausschmückenden Worten zu umschreiben. Schließlich sprach sie: »Wenn sie mich gebührend empfangen würden, dann eher mit ihrer Abwesenheit. Ich habe mich meinen Befehlen widersetzt und mein Offizierspatent niedergelegt. Sie dürften auf meine Rückkehr nach dieser Mission mit Ablehnung reagieren. In ihren Augen habe ich Schande über das Familienansehen gebracht.«

Archer wischte sich mit der Servierte über den Mund und legte sie ab. »Sie haben viel riskiert, obwohl man Ihnen einen guten Posten auf Vulkan angeboten hat. Wieso?«

»Der Posten, den man mir anbot, diente nur dazu, mich in die vulkanische Gesellschaft zu reintegrieren. Es stand nicht offen auf dem Plan, aber ich vermute, dass man mir zusätzlich das Kolinahr nahegelegt hätte ohne mir eine Wahl zu lassen.«

»Das Kolinahr…? Das Ritual, sich Ihrer Emotionen zu entledigen?«

»Und um unerwünschte Erinnerungen zu unterdrücken…«

»Man wollte Sie dazu zwingen, uns zu vergessen!« unterbrach er sie als es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel.

»So könnte man es in der Tat auslegen.«

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie.

Der Captain fuhr sich mit der Hand über das müde Gesicht. »Wieso sollten sie Sie dazu zwingen, so etwas zu tun?« fragte er schließlich.

T'Pol merkte, dass sich ihr Vorhaben umgekehrt hatte. Sie wollte, dass er sich ihr öffnete. Stattdessen fand sie sich in der Lage wieder, über sich selbst zu reden. Aber er unterhielt sich mit ihr, außerhalb der Dienstzeit und nicht über die Mission oder die Xindi. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, es ist nur eine Vermutung meinerseits. Wir unterziehen uns der Prozedur des Kolinahr in regelmäßigen Abständen. Der Prozess kann sich dabei über mehrere Jahre erstrecken. Viele scheitern bei der Vollendung des Rituals.«

»Das Ritual, das man mit Ihnen durchgeführt hat, um Ihre Erinnerung an Jossen zu nehmen…?«

»Das ist das Fullara. Es unterscheidet sich vom Kolinahr. Beim Fullara Ritual löschen die Gol-Meister eine spezielle akute Erinnerung und damit verbundene Gefühle aus. Das Kolinahr erstreckt sich über eine größere Spanne und konzentriert sich nicht auf ein einziges Ereignis. Mein letztes Kolinahr liegt mehrere Jahrzehnte zurück, und ich sehe keinen Grund, warum es gerade jetzt nötig sein sollte.«

»Das erklärt, warum Sie den Posten auf Vulkan nicht annehmen wollten, aber nicht, warum Sie bei uns an Bord geblieben sind.«

»Es gibt auf der Erde ein Sprichwort, Captain: Reiss niemals ein eingespieltes Team auseinander. Wir sind ein eingespieltes Team. Das Schiff bei dieser riskanten Mission zu verlassen wäre äußerst unlogisch für uns beide.«

»Obwohl wir einen ruppigen Anfang hatten…«, murmelte der Captain verlegen. »Sie haben auf meine Frage nicht geantwortet«, entschied er sich schließlich, das Thema wieder umzulenken.

»Captain?« fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

»Ob auf Sie jemand wartet? Ein Partner? Ich habe gelesen, dass auf Vulkan hauptsächlich arrangierte Ehen gibt.«

»Was das betrifft, so wartet keiner auf mich.«

Jetzt war es an Archer seine Augenbraue skeptisch hochzuziehen.

T'Pol sprach weiter: »Ich war bis vor einem Jahr verlobt. Die Familie meines Verlobten drängte darauf, mich nach Vulkan zurück zu holen und die Eheschließung zu vollziehen. Ich war ihrer Meinung nach schon zu lange Vulkan fern geblieben, und sie äußerten Bedenken, dass unsere Ehe nicht mehr mit Ehre und Ansehen begleitet würde, wenn ich noch länger die Gesellschaft der Menschen bevorzugte.«

»Wann war das?«

»Zirka sechs Monate nachdem die Enterprise das Dock zum ersten Mal verlassen hatte.«

»Verzeihen Sie mir, aber sofern ich mich erinnern kann, haben wir in der Zeit Vulkan kein einziges Mal angesteuert.«

»Ganz recht… Ich habe meine Verlobung gelöst«, offenbarte sie ihm. »Ich empfand den Zeitpunkt als unangemessen und verfrüht. Auf Vulkan wird von einem Ehepaar erwartet, dass sie das erste Jahr zusammen auf Vulkan verbringen.«

»Aber Sie lieben ihn… Ich meine, Sie sind ihm doch zugetan, oder etwa nicht?« schickte er sich zur schnellen Korrektur.

»Ich bin ihm viermal in meinem Leben begegnet.« Sie bemerkte, dass er sie genauso entrüstet ansah wie Trip vor einem Jahr als sie ihm von ihrem Dilemma berichtete. Schnell fügte sie hinzu: »Es wird angenommen, dass sich im Laufe der Zeit Loyalität und Ehrgefühl für den Partner entwickeln.«

Er saß ihr nachdenklich gegenüber. Noch vor über einem Jahr hätte er spätestens jetzt eine abwertende Bemerkung über ihr Volk und ihre Kultur gemacht. Wie sehr sich doch die Zeiten geändert hatten, dachte er. Statt Häme und vorpubertären Kommentaren sagte er schließlich: »Ich kann Ihre Familie verstehen - gewissermaßen - dass sie Enttäuschung Ihrem Verhalten nachtragen. Es war sicher nicht das, was Ihre Eltern im Sinn für Ihr Leben hatten. Und doch fühle ich mich ein wenig egoistisch, weil ich froh bin, dass Sie sich für die Enterprise entschieden haben. Auch wenn Sie deswegen jetzt keine Uniform mehr tragen können.« Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

»Das war die einzig logische Entscheidung, Captain.«

Porthos schien auf einmal ein großes Interesse an ihr zu haben. Der kleine Hund schnüffelte an ihren Schuhen und schaute mit der Rute wedelnd zu ihr auf. Offensichtlich erwartete er ein freundliches Tätscheln oder ein kurzes Ohrenkraulen.

»Komm her, mein Junge«, beendete der Captain die Fraternisierungsversuche seines Hundes. Der Beagle sprang auf Archers Schoß und ließ sich genüsslich den Bauch kraulen.

»Ich hoffe, das Essen hat Ihnen geschmeckt?« fragte sie.

»Ja, danke dafür. Wenn wir nicht gegenseitig aufeinander acht geben, ist unsere Mission zum scheitern verurteilt.« Er runzelte die Stirn. »Diese Pressursache… funktioniert die?«

»Sie dient zur geistigen und körperlichen Entspannung. Es ist ein höchst… privater… Akt.«

Er bemerkte, dass ihr das Thema unangenehm war. Trotzdem war seine Zunge schneller als sein Gehirn. »Also Sie und Trip, hm?«

»Captain?« Hatte sie sich getäuscht oder schwang tatsächlich eine leichte Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme, während er es mit einem Lächeln zu überdecken versuchte?

»Ach, im Grunde genommen geht es mich auch gar nichts an, solange Sie Ihre Arbeit verrichten…«

»Es ist nicht das, was Sie denken!« protestierte sie. »Ich habe auf Drängen von Dr. Phlox dem Commander die Neuropressur angeboten. Er konnte nicht schlafen und der Doktor befürchtete, dass das Schlafmittel bald keine Wirkung mehr haben würde. Commander Tucker und ich haben uns… arrangiert… obwohl er sehr ungeduldig und impulsiv sein kann.«

»T'Pol, ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn sie sich… näher kommen…«

»Aber dem ist nicht so!« unterbrach sie ihn forsch.

Er starrte sie prüfend an, entschied sich dann doch, das Thema fallen zu lassen. Was sie in ihrer Freizeit unternahm, war wirklich nicht sein Belang.

»Die vulkanische Medizin kennt allerdings auch eine andere Methode, Entspannung zu finden. Meditation könnte Ihnen durchaus helfen, eine Balance zu erlangen zwischen Geist und Körper.«

Er lachte wieder verlegen. »Ich hatte noch nie die Geduld zum meditieren…«

»Vielleicht ist gerade jetzt die beste Gelegenheit damit anzufangen«, schlug sie ihm vor, doch er schien nicht davon begeistert zu sein. »Ich könnte Sie instruieren… Sie sollten der Praxis eine Chance geben. Wenn es Ihnen dann immer noch nicht zusagt, werde ich es nie wieder erwähnen.«

Er schaute sie immer noch zweifelnd an, obwohl T'Pol glaubte, einen Schimmer Hoffnung in seinen Augen entdecken zu können. Sie hatte ihn für einen Durst nach Wissen und Abenteuer bewundert, auch wenn sie es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte. Genau das fehlte ihm jetzt. Dieser Funken unschuldigen Glaubens an das Gute im Universum.

»Also gut… wann fangen wir an?« fragte er sich schließlich. Ohne ein 'ja' hätte er sie ohnehin nicht loswerden können.

»Morgen Abend? 2100? Ich transferiere Ihnen einen Anleitungstext, den sie bis dahin gelesen haben sollten«, schlug sie vor.

»Beeinträchtigt das nicht Ihren eigenen Meditationsplan?«

»Ich kann danach noch für mich selbst meditieren. Vulkanier kommen mit weniger Schlaf aus als Menschen.«

Er hatte die Arme verschränkt, lachte leise mit gesenktem Kinn und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Captain?« fragte sie verwundert.

Als wenn er sich ihrer erst wieder bewusst wurde, fuhr er sich mit der flachen Hand über das Gesicht.

»Hätten Sie mir vor zwei Jahren gesagt, dass ich mich von Ihnen dazu überreden lasse, mit Ihnen zu meditieren, dann hätte ich Sie wohl für verrückt erklärt.«

»Über diese anfängliche Hürde sind Sie gut hinweg gekommen.«

Er schwieg einen Moment als würde er ihre Worte genau abwägen.

»Also 2100, hier? Oder in Ihrem Quartier?«

Sie schaute kurz zu Porthos, der auf seinem Kissen den Bauch nach oben streckte und schlief. »In meinem Quartier haben wir mehr Platz und weniger… Ablenkung.«

»Also gut… Dann sehen wir uns morgen?« Er rieb sich die Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Sie ließ seinen Kommentar unbeantwortet. Die Menschen hatten eine seltsame Ausdrucksweise. Sie sahen sich schließlich täglich. Auf einem kleinen Schiff wie die Enterprise war es beinahe unmöglich, sich nicht mindestens einmal über den Weg zu laufen. Dank Trip wusste sie aber, was der Captain ihr zu sagen versuchte.

»Ziehen Sie ihr Shirt aus und legen Sie sich auf den Bauch«, wies sie ihn an als sie aufgestanden war.

Archer blinzelte. »Bitte was?!«

»Hemd ausziehen und auf den Bauch legen.« Sie deutete aufs Bett und ihr Blick ließ keine Widerrede zu.

»T'Pol…«

»Captain, Sie haben vorhin gesagt, dass Sie Probleme beim Einschlafen hätten, oder habe ich das missverstanden?«

»Ein wenig… ja… Aber das geht vorbei«, wandte Archer nervös ein.

»Captain, Sie vertrauen mir, und wir haben schon oft zusammen in der Dekontaminierung verbracht. Wenn ich Ihnen jetzt helfe, werden Sie sich morgen besser beim meditieren konzentrieren können.«

Er starrte sie entsetzt. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, es ihm anzubieten. Er schien immer noch Bedenken zu haben über sie und ihr Volk. Sie seufzte innerlich auf. Hatte sie ihre Freundschaft etwa falsch eingeschätzt? Er sagte, dass er ihr gegenüber keine Vorurteile mehr hatte, aber bedeutungslose Worte ließen sich schnell über die Lippen bringen.

»Also gut…« Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und kam ihrer Aufforderung nach, wenn auch sehr zögerlich. »Aber nicht kitzeln!«

Sie kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Nichts liegt mir ferner als das.« Vulkanier waren nicht kitzelig. Erst bei den Neuropressursitzungen mit Commander Tucker wurde ihr dieses seltsame menschliche Phänomen bewusst. »Nein, nicht die Arme unter den Kopf… Strecken Sie sie zur Seite weg. Ja, genau so.« Er zuckte als ihre Finger an seiner Wirbelsäule hinauf wanderten, wie eine geisterhafte zarte Berührung. »Entspannen Sie sich.«

Er ließ sie gewähren und schloss die Augen. Mit gekonntem Griff drückte sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf die —- Knoten zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Sie musste sich dabei konzentrieren. Menschen waren an dieser Stelle empfindsamer als Vulkanier. »Atmen Sie tief ein und dann lange aus, bis Sie das Gefühl haben, keine Luft mehr in den Lungen zu haben.«

Sein Brustkorb hob sich. In dem schummrigen Licht zeichneten sich seine Muskeln scharf ab. Ungleich Commander Tuckers beinahe jugendlichem Körperbaus, war der Oberkörper des Captains gezeichnet von Narben und kantigen Knochen. Es war tatsächlich an der Zeit, dass er sich regelmäßig ernährte. Und trotz allem empfand sie seinen Körperbau ästhetisch ansprechend, beinahe vulkanisch geprägt. Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten und sie sah sich kurz in ihren Gedanken versunken.

»Ausatmen.« Sie drückte mit ihrem Körpergewicht auf die zwei Knoten und spürte es unter ihren Fingerspitzen knacken.

Er stöhnte leise auf, biss sich jedoch zugleich auf die Unterlippe, um weitere Geräusche zu unterdrücken.

Im Gegensatz zu Trip war Archer ein stiller Patient. Das gab ihr die Gelegenheit, sich besser zu konzentrieren. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er wusste, dass Vulkanier Berührungstelepathen waren. In diesem Gebiet war sie ohnehin unerfahren, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, es trotzdem zu versuchen. Trip schrie immer gleich auf, wenn es ansatzweise unangenehm wurde. Daran hatte sie sich mehr oder weniger gewöhnt. Doch beim Captain war sie unsicher. T'Pol wollte ihm keine Schmerzen bereiten. Wenn die Posituren falsch ausgeübt wurden, konnte es durchaus schlechte Nebenwirkungen nach sich ziehen bis hin zu dauerhaften Schäden. Das wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden.

Während ihre Daumen seine Wirbelsäule hinunterfuhren und bei jedem Pressurpunkt kurz innehielten, griff sie mit ihren Gedanken nach der Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins. Es war kein Scannen seiner Gedanken oder gar eine Bewusstseinsverschmelzung, mehr ein leichtes Berühren wie ein Flüstern. Sie konnte seine Gedanken nicht hören oder beeinflussen. Es diente lediglich dazu, ein Unwohlsein seinerseits zu vermeiden.

Sie konzentrierte sich. Das menschliche Bewusstsein war untrainiert. Allein schon eine knappe Berührung reichte aus, um Gedanken und Gefühle des anderen aufzuschnappen. T'Pol hatte sich sehr zurücknehmen müssen an Bord mit lauter Menschen als Kameraden. Doch beim Captain war das anders. Sie horchte nach seinem Bewusstsein, empfing aber nichts. Es rauschte in ihren Ohren je mehr sie sich anstrengte.

»Haben Sie in Ihrer Laufbahn ein mentales Training absolviert?« Nichts lag ihr ferner als ein belangloser Plausch, doch sie brauchte Gewissheit.

»Mentales Training? Inwiefern?« fragte er verwundert und die Worte kamen undeutlich über seine Lippen.

»Konzentrationstraining vielleicht oder andere Übungen zur Förderung der Fokussierung auf höheren Ebenen?«

»Jeder Kadett muss einen IQ Test bestehen und auch einen Konzentrationstest… Man muss Aufgaben lösen und wird dabei allen möglichen störenden Geräuschen und all so was ausgesetzt. Meinen Sie das?« Seine Atmung hatte einen langsamen Rhythmus erlangt.

»Ja, so etwas in der Art.« Wieder spürte sie ein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen und sie versuchte, seine oberste Bewusstseinsebene zu ergründen, doch da war wieder nichts. Nur ein Rauschen, in dem ihre eigenen Gedanken untergingen.

»Ist das wichtig?« wollte er wissen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um sich von dem Rauschen zu lösen. »Es erleichtert mir eine Einschätzung Ihrer Fähigkeiten. Waren Sie gut in diesen Tests?«

»Ich lobe mich nur selten gerne selbst, aber ich war einer der Klassenbesten darin.«

Vielleicht war das die Antwort.

Seine tiefe Atmung verriet ihr, dass er im Begriff war einzuschlafen. Das Kribbeln in ihren Fingern wurde stärker, aber nicht unangenehm. Obwohl sie die Positur scheinbar mit dem passenden Druck ausübte, versuchte sie erneut sein Bewusstsein wahrzunehmen. Sie fand es in einer Art warmen Lichts, pulsierend und… sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort, denn das, was sie im Sinn hatte, wollte nicht zu dem Bild passen, das sie vom Captain hatte.

Sein Bewusstsein war dunkel, nur diese einzige Lichtquelle zeigte ihr, dass sie ihn erreicht hatte. Entweder besaß er einen überaus disziplinierten Geist für einen Menschen, oder er versuchte, etwas krampfhaft vor ihr zu verbergen. T'Pol kannte Archer als sehr privaten Mann, der seine Gedanken nicht mit jedem teilte und besonders seine Gefühle vor anderen verborgen hielt. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie besonders an ihm zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Während die anderen Führungsoffiziere immer wieder versuchten, sie zu diesem oder jenem zu überreden, hielt Captain Archer stets einen persönlichen Abstand zu ihr ein. Er brachte sie zwar immer dazu, sich Neuem nicht zu verschließen, aber er überredete sie zu nichts, was sie nicht wollte.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu den nächsten Pressurpunkten in der Höhe seines Kreuzes. Eine empfindsame Stelle bei Menschen, wie sie es bei Commander Tucker herausgefunden hatte. Es musste sich um eine allgemein menschliche Schwäche handeln, denn auch Archer zuckte überrascht zusammen als sie Druck auf den Punkten ausübte. Genau in dem Augenblick eröffnete sich ihr ein Spalt zu seinem Bewusstsein. Das warme Licht, das sie rauschend umgab, entfaltete sich zu einer Gewalt, die sie an die Wüstenstürme auf ihrer Heimat erinnerten. Es war kein Gedanke an sich. Er wusste seine Gedanken gut zu verstecken. T'Pol nahm sich vor, ihn dazu irgendwann einmal beiläufig zu befragen. Es war mehr ein Gefühl, das sie wie ein Feuerregen überspülte und sich direkt in ihrem Schoß ausbreitete noch bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein davor verschließen konnte. Die prickelnde Wucht, mit der dieses primitive Gefühl einherging, versetzte sie beinahe in einen Rauschzustand, dem sie nicht gewachsen war.

»T'Pol?«

Seine Stimme wusch den Sturm wieder fort. Er blickte sie fragend an. »Ist alles in Ordnung?«

Da bemerkte sie, dass sie mitten in ihrer Bewegung aufgehört hatte. »Fühlen Sie sich besser?« fragte sie anstatt zu antworten. Sie wollte ihn nicht belügen also war ein Themenwechsel ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Dabei wusste sie genau, was er gerade in diesem Augenblick fühlte. So sehr ihr Instinkt darauf beharrte zu bleiben, schrie ihr Verstand sie an, möglichst schnell so viel Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen wie es nur irgend möglich war.

»Es geht mir bestens. Danke!« Archer seufzte als sie ihre Hände wieder in ihren Schoß legte.

»Morgen Abend, 2100. Seien Sie pünktlich, Captain.« Doch das tiefe Atmen verriet ihr, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie rückte näher auf, um sein Gesicht in dem fahlen Licht zu betrachten. Die harten Züge wichen dem entspannten Ausdruck des Schlafes. Er wirkte wieder wie vor zwei Jahren. Jung und aufgeschlossen. Immer bereit ein Abenteuer zu entdecken. So hatte sie ihn in Erinnerung. Und nur der Schlaf war imstande, ihm diese Mimik zu entlocken.

T'Pol rang das Bedürfnis hinunter, sein Haar zu berühren. Stattdessen deckte sie ihn zu und löschte das Licht.

»Gute Nacht, Jonathan«, sagte sie leise, obwohl er sie nicht mehr hören konnte, und verließ sein Quartier.

TBC...


	2. Kapitel 2 - Weisses Rauschen

**Kapitel 2 - Weisses Rauschen  
><strong>

»Wissen Sie, langsam fange ich an, die Sitzungen zu genießen.«

»Wie meinen Sie das, Commander?« fragte T'Pol nach, obwohl sie es bevorzugte, die Pressurpositionen in absoluter Stille durchzuführen. Sie hatte ihn schon oft darauf hingewiesen, aber es nützte einfach nichts. Den menschlichen Drang zum sozialen Geplauder zwischendurch würde sie nie verstehen.

»Nunja, wir waren ja von Anfang an nicht die besten Freunde und bei allem Respekt, ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, freiwillig mit Ihnen meine Abende zu verbringen.« Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

»Niemand zwingt Sie hierzu, Commander.« Sein Blick haftete auf ihr, doch sie ignorierte ihn und wechselte einfach zum nächsten Pressurpunkt.

»Nein, nein, das ist es nicht«, korrigierte er sich schnell. »Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ihr Vulkanier keine Fans von überflüssigen Berührungen seid.«

Ihre Finger kribbelten, wenn sie mit seiner Haut in Kontakt kamen. Jedes mal überflutete sie ein Wirbel von Gefühlen und Gedanken, dass sie sich stets intensiv auf ihre Barrieren konzentrieren musste. Trip hatte einen undisziplinierten Geist, der in alle Richtungen um sich griff und sie mit seinen Eindrücken und Empfindungen regelrecht erschlug. Nach einer Sitzung war sie meist erschöpfter als nach einer turbulenten Schicht auf der Brücke.

»Vulkanier berühren sich gegenseitig nur selten. Es gehört zum guten Ton, die Privatsphäre des anderen zu respektieren. Nicht einmal enge Freunde würden sich unbedacht auf die Schulter klopfen oder umarmen…« erklärte sie ihm und setzte sich schließlich auf den Platz hinter ihm.

»Wenn sich Vulkanier selten berühren, wie macht ihr das dann mit der Neuropressur? Oder gelten diese Regeln hierfür nicht?« Er wollte den Kopf drehen, doch sie hinderte ihn daran.

»Konzentrieren Sie sich, Commander!« ermahnte sie ihn mit scharfem Unterton. Ihre Fingerspitzen wanderten über seine Schulterblätter und korrigierten seine Haltung. »Neuropressur wird nur im engsten Kreis der Familie ausgeübt.«

»Sie meinen zwischen Eltern und Kindern?« fragte er befremdlich.

»Nein, ich meine mehr zwischen Ehepartnern.«

»Oh.« Er ließ den Kopf hängen und schien peinlich berührt von der Erkenntnis.

T'Pol atmete tief durch. Schließlich korrigierte sie seine Kopfhaltung erneut, bevor sie die nächste Übung anstrebte.

Stille legte sich über sie. Eine Ruhe, der T'Pol nicht trauen mochte.

»Stört Sie das etwa?« fragte sie schließlich.

Er antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen bemerkte sie seine irritierte Atmung, dass sie die Übung unterbrach und sich wieder vor ihm hinkniete. »Wenn Sie ein Problem mit unseren Sitzungen haben, sollten Sie es mir sagen. Die Neuropressur wirkt nicht, wenn Sie sich mental dagegen sperren.«

Trip wich ihrem Blick aus und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. »Ich finde es nur seltsam, dass Sie etwas mit mir zusammen machen, das nur unter Verheirateten praktiziert wird…«

»Können Sie nach unseren Übungen besser schlafen?«

Er zögerte, nickte schließlich doch.

»Fühlen Sie sich am Tag darauf ausgeruht und arbeitsfähig?«

»Ja, besser als mit dem Schlafmittel von Phlox«, antwortete er etwas verwirrt.

»Dann erfüllt die Neuropressur ihren Zweck, und es sollte Ihnen nicht peinlich sein. Auf Vulkan gibt es Spezialisten, die die Neuropressur denen anbieten, die keinen Partner haben oder deren Partner verstorben ist. Da ist nichts verwerfliches bei«, erklärte sie ihm ruhig, doch an seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass sie seine Zweifel nicht völlig beseitigt hatte.

Die Zeituhr auf ihrer Konsole fing an zu läuten.

»Die Zeit ist um, Commander« verkündete sie und stand recht unzeremoniell, doch elegant auf. »Bitte üben Sie die Posituren drei bis sechs noch einmal genauestens. Sie würden mir eine Menge Arbeit abnehmen, wenn Sie sich mehr konzentrieren würden.«

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte er sich salopp und rappelte sich schwerfällig vom Boden hoch. »Ich wollte Ihnen keine Umstände bereiten.«

»Das tun Sie nicht, Commander. Wie sagen die Menschen dazu? Wir sitzen alle in ein und demselben Boot. Wenn Sie Ihre Arbeit gut verrichten, profitieren wir alle davon.«

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Es war 2030. Noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Jonathan vor ihrer Tür stünde. Wenn sie sich beeilte, hätte sie noch genügend Zeit, um ein wenig für sich selbst zu meditieren. In der ersten Mediationsübung würden sie nicht viel meditieren können.

»T'Pol?« fragte Trip sie leicht alarmiert.

Da bemerkte sie, dass er mit ihr geredet hatte. »Tut mir leid. Was haben Sie gesagt?« hakte sie nach und massierte sich die Schläfe.

Trip wiederholte sich unbeirrt: »Sie kommen doch zum Kinoabend am Dienstag? Ich dulde keine Widerrede! Schließlich muss ich mich doch irgendwie bei Ihnen revanchieren!«

»Commander, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu die Zeit finden werde.« Ihr graute es vor einer überfüllten Messe und den vielen Emotionen, gegen die sie sich nicht wehren konnte.

»Ich akzeptiere nur ein 'Ja', Sub Commander!« Trip legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf, von dem er der Meinung war, dass es sein charmantestes Lächeln sei.

T'Pol kannte ihn mittlerweile so gut, dass sie wusste, sie würde sich nicht aus der Situation herausreden können. »Ich werde es mir überlegen.« Es war keine Zusage, und sie nahm sich vor, bis dahin einen Grund zu finden, aus dem sie keine Zeit für den Kinoabend haben würde.

Es reichte allerdings aus, um Trip einen Glanz in die Augen zu zaubern.

»Morgen um die gleiche Zeit?« fragte er und seine Laune hatte sich auf wundersame Weise gehoben.

»Mir wäre es recht, wenn wir unsere Übungen reduzieren würden. Ich fühle mich nicht ausreichend genesen für tägliche Sitzungen.«

Trip runzelte die Stirn als er eine faule Ausrede roch: »Sagten Sie nicht, dass die Neuropressur den Körper anregt, natürliche Heilstoffe zu produzieren? Was mache ich falsch?«

Sie widerstand der allzu menschlichen Rekation des Augenrollens. Ihre Geduld war erschöpft. »Commander, es ist zu Ihrem Wohl, wenn wir die Übungen vorerst reduzieren. Wenn ich Ihnen nicht wehtun will, ist es unablässlich, dass ich mich ganz auf die Übung konzentiere. Im Moment fällt es mir schwer.«

Commander Tucker stand gleich am ersten Abend wieder vor ihrer Tür nachdem Phlox sie von der Krankenstation entlassen hatte. Vielleicht sah er es als Gefallen an, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Sie selbst empfand die Übungen und seine bloße Anwesenheit als Herausforderung ihrer Geduld an. Es zehrte an ihrer Energie.

»Verstehe…«, sagte er dann etwas missmutig. »Wann setzen wir die Übungen fort?«

»Heute in drei Tagen. Dann wird die Wirkung nachgelassen haben.« Inständig hoffte sie darauf, dass sie seine Behandlung bald abschließen konnte. Sie schätzte ihn als Kollegen und als guten Ingenieur, aber ihre Freizeit wollte sie nicht für immer mit ihm teilen müssen.

»Dann… gute Nacht, Sub Commander.«

»Gute Nacht«, rief sie ihm hinterher, aber da war die Tür bereits zu.

Sie zündete ein Räucherstäbchen und ihre Meditationskerze an. Der Sandelholzduft kam ihrer Erinnerung an ihre Heimatwelt sehr nahe. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung und suchte ihre Balance. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit. Commander Tucker hatte sie weitere zehn Minuten aufgehalten. Er wollte nur Smalltalk machen, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht zu ihren Stärken gehörte. Besonders nach dem Zwischenfall mit der Seleya und den 145 Besatzungsmitgliedern, die dort ihren Tod fanden, zehrte jeder zwischenmenschliche Kontakt an ihren Nerven.

Nach wenigen Minuten fing ihr Körper an zu zittern, obwohl es warm war. So sehr sie sich zur Ruhe und Balance zwang… der Effekt blieb aus.

oOo

Es war 2055 als das Signal an ihrer Tür erneut ertönte. Captain Archer war pünktlich. Ein Pluspunkt für ihn. Denn auch wenn es Vulkaniern nie in den Sinn käme, zu spät zu kommen, war das bei den Menschen eine unsittlich schlechte Angewohnheit. Commander Tucker kam andauernd zu spät oder gar nicht - ohne sich abzumelden. Das konnte sie nicht gut heißen.

»Herein«, rief sie ohne von ihrem Kissen aufzustehen.

Captain Archer hielt eine Thermoskanne hoch und zwei Tassen. Sie verbalisierte ihre Frage erst gar nicht, sondern zog nur eine Augenbraue skeptisch hoch.

»Kamillentee«, sagte er als wenn es eine Erklärung darstelle. »Sie trinken den Tee doch oft und man sagt er soll beruhigend wirken. Genau das, was ich heute gebrauchen kann.«

Er merkte, dass sie zögerte, genauso wie sie merkte, dass sein Lächeln und seine gute Laune gespielt waren. Doch keiner von ihnen sprach den anderen darauf an.

Die Tür glitt zu nachdem er eingetreten war. Er blieb dort stehen und wirkte ziemlich unbeholfen mit den Tassen und der Thermoskanne. Beide schwiegen und ihm dämmerte, dass der Tee vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war.

»Setzen Sie sich«, forderte T'Pol ihn auf als er keine Anzeichen zeigte, es sich irgendwie bequem zu machen.

Sie beobachtete ihn schweigend. Er trug eine dunkle Sporthose und ein langärmeliges graues Hemd. Bevor er sich auf das Meditationskissen setzte, streifte er die Schuhe ab. Sie registrierte jede seiner Bewegungen. Er nahm im Schneidersitz ihr gegenüber Platz, auf dem vorderen Teil des Kissens, nicht mit dem Gesäß auf dem ganzen Kissen. Er reckte seinen Hals und korrigierte seine Kopfhaltung mit dem Daumen auf dem Brustbein und dem Zeigefinger gegen sein Kinn. Sie hatte es vorausgesetzt, doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass er tatsächlich ihre Anleitung gelesen hatte.

»Ich habe jahrelang asiatische Kampfkunst ausgeübt als ich noch ein Kadett war. Meditation und andere Übungen wie Thai Chi gehörten zur Grundausbildung«, antwortete er ihr auf ihre stumme Frage.

»Thai Chi?« fragte sie schließlich leise.

»Ursprünglich eine Kampfkunst mit festgelegten Figuren und Bewegungsabläufen. Sie wird heute eher als Gymnastiklehre betrachtet und dient der Gesundheit sowie auch der Meditation.«

»Ich habe Sie noch nie bei so etwas gesehen«, wandte T'Pol skeptisch ein. Sie rückte von ihrem Kissen ab und kniete neben ihm, um seine Haltung im Profil zu betrachten. »Sie machen ein Hohlkreuz.«

Ohne nachzufragen schob er beide Handflächen unter sein Gesäß und balancierte sein Becken aus. Es war beinahe perfekt. Sie kniete sich hinter ihn mit einer Hand in seinem Kreuz, die andere legte sie ihm auf den Oberbauch unterhalb des Brustbeins. Weder zuckte er, noch versteifte er sich, er reagierte ganz gelassen auf ihre Korrekturen, ohne dagegen anzukämpfen.

»Ich hatte schon immer irgendwie ein Problem, den Rücken gerade zu halten. Besser so?« fragte er sie als sie ihm so nahe war, dass er ihren Atem in seinem Nacken spüren konnte.

»Wenn Sie die Übungen kennen, warum wenden Sie sie dann nicht an?« wunderte sie sich leise, und war doch froh, dass sie nicht mit der allerersten Meditationslektion beginnen mussten.

Archer zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und antwortete ebenso leise und auch ein wenig nachdenklich: »Ich habe es mir nie zur Gewohnheit gemacht. Es passte nicht in meinen Tagesplan. Wenn ich mit der Arbeit fertig war, warteten die Theoriebücher auf mich bis ich mit einem Pad unter der Nase einschlief. Es hat sich bis heute nicht viel daran geändert… Was ist mit dem Tee?«

Sie ließ von ihm ab und nahm wieder auf ihrem Kissen Platz. »Normalerweise dulde ich keine Ablenkung während des Meditierens, auch nicht bei einer Führung durch eine Meditationsübung.« T'Pol atmete angestrengt tief durch.

»Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie eine Tasse gebrauchen.« Als sie nicht auf sein Angebot reagierte, fügte er schließlich hinzu: »Die Kanne hält den Tee lange genug warm.« Er stellte die Tassen wieder ab und widmete sich ihr voll und ganz.

Sie holte aus ihrer Nachtkonsole einen schwarzen unförmigen Gegenstand. Es war ein Stein, dachte Archer zumindest. »Wie führen Menschen Meditationen durch?«

»Es gibt nicht den einen Weg zu meditieren. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelten viele Kulturen verschiedene Methoden zu meditieren. Im Grundkurs haben wir immer mit einer Atemübung angefangen begleitet von Entspannungsmusik.«

»Die Menschen meditieren zu Musik?!« fragte sie beinahe entsetzt.

»Musik hat für mein Volk viele Funktionen. Sie kann Emotionen ausdrücken, Euphorie entfachen, aber auch beruhigen. Ich müsste noch einen Datenträger dazu haben.« Er sah ihr Zögern und wusste, dass sie sich dagegen sträubte. Doch er wusste auch dagegen zu steuern: »Ein wenig Aufgeschlossenheit würde keinem von uns schaden… Also was soll ich tun?«

»Nehmen Sie diesen Stein in die Hand und konzentrieren Sie sich auf seine Beschaffenheit. Fühlen Sie seine Risse, seine Oberfläche, die Wärme… Schließen Sie die Augen und folgen Sie meiner Stimme.«

Er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach. Sobald er sich nur noch auf den Stein konzentrierte, umgab ihn ein stärkeres Aroma, ein fremder Geruch, der sich mit der Duftkerze verschmolz - etwas, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Der Duft hüllte ihn ein und hieß ihn Willkommen wie nach einem langen Marsch. Er fühlte sich geborgen und beinahe Zuhause. Durch diesen Nebel drang T'Pols ruhige Stimme an sein Ohr: »Atmen Sie tief ein und wieder aus. Wiederholen Sie die Atmung, finden Sie einen Rhythmus, der Ihnen Ruhe vermittelt. Denken Sie an den Stress, die vielen Aufgaben, die noch auf Sie warten, die unerledigten Berichte, die Sie noch lesen müssen… beim nächsten Einatmen schieben Sie die Aufgaben weit von sich. Sie befreien sich von der Last des Tages, von der Last Ihrer Gefühle und folgen dem Klang meiner Stimme zu einem Ort, an dem Sie Ihre Last von den Schultern streifen können. Sie atmen ein… ganz langsam ein… und beim ausatmen entledigen Sie sich all Ihrer Pflichten. Vertrauen Sie Ihrem Pfad und lassen Sie sich von der Ruhe und Entspannung einhüllen.«

Ihre Stimme lockte ihn wie eine unwiderstehliche Verführung nach einem alles umfassenden Frieden, dem Nichts und Niemand etwas Schadhaftes antun konnte, der immer da sein würde, wenn er nach ihm suchte. Ihre Worte verschwammen in einem weissen Rauschen. Der Stein war vergessen. Er hielt ihn wie einen Anker am Boden, aber er nahm ihn nicht mehr als Stein in seiner Hand wahr. Das weisse Rauschen verschwand hinter einer durchsichtigen Wand, die ihn vor dem Äußeren bewahrte. Er ließ sich dort nieder und saugte die bloße Energie in sich hinein, die der Tag und seine Pflichten aus ihm herausgepresst hatten.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete schien T'Pol mit ihrem Schüler zufrieden zu sein.

»Wie lange…?« fragte er orientierungslos.

»Anderthalb Stunden«, antwortete sie.

»Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie so lange von Ihrer eigenen Meditation abgehalten habe.« Archer machte Anstalten aufzustehen, wurde aber von T'Pols Hand auf seinem Arm aufgehalten.

»Das haben Sie keineswegs. Wie fühlen Sie sich?« fragte sie.

»Zur Zeit? Ausgeglichen, denke ich. Was haben Sie mit mir gemacht?« fragte er neugierig.

T'Pol zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. »Ich habe Sie nur die ersten Minuten instruiert. Den Rest hat ihr Bewusstsein von ganz allein gemacht. Eigentlich wollte ich von Ihnen wissen, wieso Sie ungeübt in eine derart tiefe Trance verfallen können.«

»Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Die Übungen im Dojo auf der Erde waren nie so effizient gewesen. Was ist das für ein Duft? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass der Duft intensiver wurde je länger ich die Augen geschlossen hielt.«

»Das ist einfaches Sandelholz und der Duft der Meditationskerze. Sie setzt Botenstoffe frei, die zur Entspannung beitragen«, erklärte sie, obwohl sie sich selbst nicht verständlich machen konnte, wie die Kerze so intensiv auf einen Menschen wirken konnte. Die Kerzen wurden normalerweise nur von Vulkanierinnen verwendet, weil sie fast das Doppelte an Geruchsrezeptoren besaßen. Der Duftstoff wirkte auch auf männliche Vulkanier, aber bei weitem nicht so effizient wie bei den Frauen.

»Ich werde dann wohl am besten gehen. Sie möchten bestimmt noch alleine meditieren. Wir sehen uns dann morgen…?«

Sie konnte seine steigende Nervosität deutlich spüren. Ihre Barrieren waren immer noch sehr fragil, und sie hatte ihre ganze Energie in die Neuropressursitzung mit Trip gelegt. Die entspannte Atmosphäre mit Captain Archer hatte ihren Geist nachlässig werden lassen, so dass seine steigende Beklemmung sie mit voller Wucht erwischte.

»Wovor haben Sie Angst, Captain?« fragte sie ihn und erntete einen völlig entgeisterten Blick.

»Angst?« wiederholte er und setzte wieder ein gespieltes Lächeln auf.

»Ihnen ist unsere Situation unangenehm. Warum?«

Das ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung einfrieren. Er überlegte eine Weile, setzte zweimal zu einer Antwort an, überdachte es aber dann noch einmal.

Bevor er doch noch etwas sagte, ließ er sich wieder auf das Sitzkissen sinken. »Ich bevorzuge es, Arbeit und Privatleben zu trennen. Meine Führungsoffiziere brauchen einen gewissen Abstand. Sie sollen sich nicht dauernd beobachtet und überprüft fühlen. So ein Schiff ist klein. Da ist Privatsphäre ein wertvolles Gut, das sich nicht jeder leisten kann. Wir haben das Privileg, in Einzelquartieren zu logieren. Zweidrittel der Besatzung schläft in Quartieren für zwei oder drei Personen. Erinnern Sie mich daran, dass wir nach dieser Mission einen ausgedehnten Landurlaub einschieben… das heißt wenn wir die Mission überleben.« Da war wieder dieses aufgesetzte Schmunzeln, das sie so irritierte.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, obwohl sie Berührungen solcher Art stets vermied. »Sie leisten gute Arbeit, Captain. Das weiß jeder der Mannschaft zu schätzen. Es liegt mir nicht, Sie für ihre Aufgaben zu loben. Vulkanier sehen es als selbstverständlich an, dass eine Arbeit nach bestem Gewissen erledigt wird. Aber bei den Menschen ist das anders. Ihr zweifelt immer an euch und fürchtet vom Pfad abzukommen. Wenn Sie sich nicht entspannen und für ein paar Minuten Ihren Rang vergessen können, wie soll sich dann die Besatzung ein Beispiel an Ihnen nehmen? Sie treiben sich immer voran, egal unter welchen Umständen. Sie sagen, dass Sie Privates und Arbeit trennen wollen, aber Sie befinden sich 24 Stunden am Tag im Einsatz, auch wenn Sie keinen Dienst haben. Sie sind jetzt hier. Ich habe Sie nicht gezwungen und Sie stehlen mir auch nicht meine Zeit. Ich konnte sogar selbst meditieren. Sie haben dazu keine intensive Führung benötigt. Ihre Anwesenheit stört mich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil… Sie haben mir geholfen.«

»Ich verstehe nicht.«

Sie wich seinem forschen Blick aus und starrte in die Flamme ihrer Kerze. »In der letzten Zeit hatte ich Schwierigkeiten, mich auf meine geistige Balance zu konzentrieren. Ihre Anwesenheit hat mir geholfen, mich besser zu konzentrieren. Das ist mir in den letzten drei Tagen nicht gelungen. Dafür danke ich Ihnen.«

Dann ließ sie seine Hand los.

Das falsche Lächeln war wie weggewischt, stattdessen starrte er sie perplex an.

»Gilt Ihr Angebot noch?« fragte T'Pol mit einem Seitenblick zur Teekanne und den zwei Tassen.

»Wenn der jetzt noch genießbar ist…« Er reichte ihr eine Tasse und schenkte ihnen ein.

Sie führte die Tasse an ihren Mund. Bevor sie den ersten Schluck nahm, atmete sie das blumige Aroma tief ein und schloss die Augen. Als sie wieder aufsah, bemerkte sie seinen neugierigen, ja fast amüsierten Blick. Er hatte es sich etwas bequemer gemacht und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Boden ab.

»Ich habe Sie noch nie Kamillentee trinken sehen«, bemerkte T'Pol beiläufig und nahm ihren ersten Schluck.

Captain Archer schmunzelte und schaute in die Tasse, die er lässig über den Tassenrand festhielt. »Ich war noch nie ein großer Fan von Tee. Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen, meine alten Gewohnheiten abzulegen und ein wenig mehr unvoreingenommen zu sein.« Er trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und verzog darauf das Gesicht. »Kamillentee wird sofort aus meiner Liste gestrichen!«


	3. Kapitel 3 - Gestrandet

**Kapitel 3 - "Gestrandet"  
><strong>

Es war schon spät, doch den Filmabend wollte sich niemand entgehen lassen. Die Messe war gut gefüllt und fast alle Plätze bereits vergeben oder reserviert. Die Nachkömmlinge mussten entweder mit dem Boden Vorlieb nehmen oder sich den Film woanders anschauen. Hoshi war diesmal für die Verpflegung zuständig. Es gab sowohl süßes als auch salziges Popcorn und etwas, das sie recherchiert hatte. Es nannte sich Nachos und wurde mit einer gelben, salzigen Sauce serviert.

Hoshi war froh, wieder an Bord der Enterprise zu sein. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit der telepathischen Kreatur, welche Hoshi gefangen halten wollte, schien es ihr schwer zu fallen, wieder Vertrauen in ihre Umgebung zu fassen. Umso mehr Enthusiasmus legte sie in diese Filmvorführung.

T'Pol hatte noch nie den Drang verspürt, sich einen Film anzusehen - schon gar nicht mit einer so großen Gruppe. Sie verbrachte ihre Freizeit lieber allein und vor allem abgeschirmt von den Menschen. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass man ihr keine andere Wahl ließ, und sie zu diesen Abenden regelmäßig nötigte.

Die Filmauswahl ließ auch jedes Mal zu wünschen übrig. Es stand außer Frage, dass Commander Tucker dafür verantwortlich war. Trip ließ daran auch keine Zweifel aufkommen, denn er amüsierte sich stets prächtig bei den Filmen - auch wenn die anderen Offiziere sich langweilten und die Messe zum Schluss mit langen Gesichtern verließen.

Doch seit kurzem entschied die ganze Mannschaft darüber, welcher Film gezeigt werden sollte. Jede Woche wurden drei Filme zur Auswahl gestellt und jeder konnte seine Stimme abgeben.

Es hinderte Commander Tucker trotzdem nicht daran, die Wahl zu beeinflussen oder zu manipulieren. Es wäre ja nur zum Vorteil der Mannschaft, sagte er immer dazu. Oder: Die anderen wüssten ja gar nicht, was ihnen entgehen würde bei diesem oder jenem Horrorfilm in schwarzweiß.

Der Film, der dieses Mal gewählt wurde, stand definitiv nicht auf Trips Wunschliste.

Er hieß '12 years a Slave' und war weit jünger als die Filme, die sonst an Kinoabenden gezeigt wurden. Kaum einer schien ihn jedoch zu kennen. Wie er von der Mehrheit gewählt werden konnte, erschien als allgemeines Mysterium. Obwohl auf die Auswahl bezogen, war es doch kein so großes Wunder. Bei den anderen zwei Filmen handelte es sich wieder um irgendwelche Horrorstreifen in schwarzweiß. Und mittlerweile ahnte jeder, wer diese Filme in die Auswahl buchsiert haben musste.

Als T'Pol die Messe betrat, verließen die meisten Nachzügler schon den Raum, weil sie keinen Platz mehr bekommen hatten. Sie schaute sich um. Eine Tasse in ihrer Hand. Die letzten Male hatte sie festgestellt, dass eine heiße Tasse Tee ihr bei der Konzentration half. Einmal hatte sie es gewagt, ein Datenpad mitzubringen und wurde dafür sofort gerügt. Die meisten Filme hatten ihr Interesse nur selten wecken können. Sie nutzte die Tasse Tee, um zeitweise zu meditieren. Den anderen fiel das sowieso nie auf.

»Sub Commander!«

Sie schaute von ihrem Tee auf. Trip wunk ihr von der dritten Reihe zu. Commander Tucker war ein Gewohnheitstier. Er suchte sich immer die gleichen Plätze aus. Die anderen hielten ihm sogar schon zwei Plätze frei, wenn er sich verspätete. Die Reihe war von den Ingenieuren besetzt. T'Pol brauchte nicht erst zu fragen. Die Leute standen sofort auf, um sie durchzulassen.

»12 years a slave, hm?« sagte er nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte. »Naja, nicht meine Wahl. Nicht wirklich mein Thema und mit der Filmtechnik waren sie schon viel weiter. Aber mal schauen, wie der wird. Hat damals recht gute Kritiken bekommen.«

Smalltalk.

Sie klammerte sich an ihre Tasse.

Der Film würde zwei Stunden dauern. Ihre Meditation müsste bis dahin warten. Das würde eine sehr kurze Nacht werden. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal ihren Plan für den nächsten Tag durch. Briefing um halb 8, Schichtbeginn um 8 Uhr. Zusätzlich wurden ihr zwei neue Offiziersanwärter zugeteilt, obwohl sie kein Offizierspatent mehr besaß. Offiziell betrachtet war sie Zivilistin und hätte eigentlich gar nichts auf der Brücke zu suchen. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich nicht nur einmal gefragt, ob das Oberkommando sie jemals wieder in ihrer alten Position akzeptieren würde. Ihr Rücktritt wurde mit Sicherheit nicht wohlwollend auf Vulkan aufgefasst. Aber das war die einzige logische Option. Die Enterprise brauchte einen fähigen Wissenschaftsoffizier. Davon gab es nicht genug in der Besatzung. Sie hatte die nötige Erfahrung. Der Captain und sie waren ein eingespieltes Team - mit Höhen und Tiefen.

T'Pol versuchte, sich nicht mit diesem Thema zu beschäftigen. Wenn sie lebend nach Vulkan zurückkehrte, würde man sie vor ein Tribunal stellen. So oder so betrachtet hatte sie keine Zukunft mehr in ihrer Heimat. Vielleicht würde die Sternenflotte sie eher begrüßen…

»Sub Commander?«

Sie zog die Augenbrauen skeptisch zusammen als sie Trips Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte. Instinktiv rückte sie von ihm ab.

»Haben Sie mir zugehört?«

»Tut mir leid, ich war etwas… in Gedanken«, erklärte sie.

»Sie wollen doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Sie zerstreut sind? Sollten wir etwa so deutlich auf Sie abfärben? Ich glaube, Sie haben zu viel Zeit mit uns Menschen verbracht, Sub Commander« meinte Trip und grinste. »Popcorn?«

Der salzige Geruch stach ihr in der Nase.

»Nein, Danke« lehnte sie ab. Noch eine Gewohnheit der Menschen, die sie sich angeeignet hatte. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie sich nicht so oft bedankt oder entschuldigt wie in den letzten zwei Jahren auf der Enterprise.

Trip hielt ihr noch immer die Schüssel hin. Sie widerstand dem Drang ihre Nase zu rümpfen. Stattdessen klammerte sie sich mit beiden Händen an ihre Tasse. Was bei weitem viel unangenehmer roch, war die stark gewürzte Sauce, mit der einige ihre Nachos aßen. Der Geräuschpegel wurde durch das ständige Geknusper enorm angehoben und störte sie jetzt schon, obwohl der Film noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte.

»Kommen Sie schon! Sie haben das letzte Mal auch Popcorn gegessen… und zwar mit den Fingern! Ich hab es genau gesehen.«

Die anderen Crewmitglieder schauten bereits zu ihnen und tuschelten. Oder bildete sie es sich nur ein?

Die letzten Tage waren recht ruhig verlaufen, aber ihr Panikanfall auf der Seleya saß ihr noch frisch in den Knochen. Es machte sie nervös und sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken.

Dem Filmabend zuzusagen war eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Doch für einen Rückzug war es bereits zu spät.

Die Reihen waren voll besetzt. Auch an den Seiten saßen die Menschen auf dem Boden oder auf den Tischen, die für die Vorführung nach hinten und an die Wand geräumt wurden. Jetzt die Messe zu verlassen, würde unangenehm auffallen. Für ihren persönlichen Geschmack war sie in den letzten Tagen oft genug auffällig geworden. Die zwei Stunden würde sie auch überstehen.

Wie lange war es her, dass sie ihr nasales Betäubungsmittel genommen hatte? In der Vergangenheit hatte sie es immer seltener benötigt. Aber heute war einer der Tage, an denen ihr alles zu viel wurde.

Das Licht wurde gedimmt. Der Geräuschpegel sank sofort zu leisem Gemurmel und Geknabber.

»Der Film soll einen historischen Bezug auf die US-amerikanische Geschichte haben«, meinte Trip und stopfte sich eine handvoll Popcorn in den Mund. Auf ihren kühlen Seitenblick fügte er hinzu: »Sie können hier also etwas Wahres über die menschliche Geschichte erfahren.«

Sie bezweifelte, dass Trip die gleiche Filmzusammenfassung gelesen hatte wie sie. Denn wenn sie es richtig verstanden hatte, würde der Film kein gutes Licht auf die Geschichte der Menschheit werfen.

T'Pol hatte sich nicht so sehr mit der Geschichte Nordamerikas beschäftigt. Vielleicht würde der Film ihr Interesse diesbezüglich wecken.

Die erste Szene empfand sie schon in den ersten Sekunden als befremdlich. Ein Gutsbesitzer erklärte seinen Arbeitern, wie sie das Zuckerrohr abzuernten hatten. Er arbeitete sie ein. Soweit war das kein außergewöhnliches Ereignis. Aber es wurde schnell klar, wie sehr anders das Verhältnis von Gutsherrn und Arbeitern waren. Die Arbeiter waren Sklaven - wie der Titel schon besagte, und der Film verschönte die Situation um Nichts. Erzählt wurde die Geschichte von Solomon Northup, ein freier Mann und begnadeter Violinist. Das Einzige, was ihn von den anderen Amerikanern unterschied, war seine Hautfarbe. T'Pol verstand nicht, wieso ein äußeres Merkmal ausschlaggebend sein konnte für den sozialen Stand und die Intelligenz eines Individuums.

Die ersten Szenen waren eine Mischung aus Rückblenden, wie Solomon der List zweier Menschenhändler zum Opfer fiel.

Die Vulkanierin schaute sich dann und wann um, obwohl sie sicher war, wie die anderen den Film in sich aufnahmen. Die ersten Momente waren noch von leichter Stimmung und verwirrend und auch ein wenig nostalgisch ob der kunstvoll geschneiderten Kostüme, aber das änderte sich rasch. Der Unterschied zwischen weiß und farbig bestand nicht in der Hautfarbe allein. Die Menschen dunklerer Hautfarbe besaßen nichts, was auch nur im entferntesten Sinne mit dem menschlichen Grundrecht zu tun hatte, worauf Captain Archer immer zu bestehen pflegte. Ein Mensch ohne Rechte durfte besessen werden. Besitztum durfte käuflich erworben werden. Mit einem gekauften Produkt durfte umgegangen werden, wie es dem Besitzer gerade in den Sinn kam.

Diese Art von System war T'Pol nicht fremd. Sie hatte schon viele Planeten besucht, auf denen Sklaverei noch heute bestand. Meist handelte es sich um Sklaven eines eroberten Planeten, von dem sie verschleppt wurden, viel seltener traf sie auf ein Volk, das seine eigenen Leute versklavte. Die Sklaven, die sie auf anderen Planeten gesehen hatte, waren keine Arbeitskräfte in dem Sinne. Es handelte sich häufig um weibliche Individuen, die nur einen Zweck erfüllen sollten. Beide Gedanken verstörten T'Pol zutiefst.

Die leichte Stimmung war weggefegt, spätestens als die erste Prügelstrafe über den Bildschirm lief.

Sie musste sich krampfhaft an ihrer Tasse festhalten. Der Film veranschaulichte exemplarisch wie bestialisch die Menschheit sein konnte, auch zu ihren eigenen Leuten. Das waren die Eigenschaften, vor denen man sie besonders gewarnt hatte, während sie das Training auf Vulkan durchlief, das sie auf ihre Zeit auf der Erde vorbereiten sollte.

Der Film beruhte auf einer wahren Geschichte. Die Ereignisse lagen erst 300 Jahre zurück. Konnte sich das Bewusstsein eines Volkes in so kurzer Zeit dahingehend verändert haben, dass sie sich als eine Einheit betrachteten? Der letzte große Krieg auf der Erde lag gerade einmal 100 Jahre zurück und kostete 600 Millionen Menschen das Leben.

Entgegen ihren Erfahrungen auf der Enterprise, führte der Film ihr vor Augen, dass das Training auf Vulkan absolut notwendig war.

Alte Befürchtungen - sie hatte kein anderes Wort dafür - brachen wieder an ihre Oberfläche.

Schändung, Enteignung, Folter - Commander Tucker hatte Recht, sie lernte durchaus etwas über menschliche Geschichte. Die Sklaven wurden ausgepeitscht, bis ihnen das Fleisch von Rücken und Beinen in Fetzen hinunterhing.

Mittendrin entschied T'Pol, dass es für ihren eigenen Frieden am besten wäre, die Ereignisse mental auszublenden und zu meditieren.

Der Tee war mittlerweile kalt. Aber die Tasse war Gegenstand genug, um ihr Bewusstsein auf die Suche nach ihrem Ruheplatz zu schicken.

oOo

»Persönliches Logbuch, Captain Jonathan Archer, 19. Oktober 2153:

Wir sind dem Ziel unserer Mission hoffentlich ein Stückchen weiter gekommen.

Doch der Preis war hoch und beinahe hätten wir unsere Sprachspezialistin verloren. Lieutenant Sato ist für unsere Mission genauso unabdingbar, wie der Rest der Führungsoffiziere, wenn nicht noch ein Stück wichtiger als jeder andere von uns. Ohne ihr feines Gehör würde es viel länger dauern, fremde Sprachen zu kategorisieren und zu übersetzen.

Der Vorfall mit der Kreatur, Tarquin… ein Exilant und starker Telepath. Seine Rasse ist uns unbekannt. Weder in der vulkanischen, noch in der Xindi Datenbank ließ sich ein Eintrag finden. Wozu dieses Volk imstande ist, kann ich mir nur mit Grauen vorstellen. Wenn sie so fähige Telepathen hervorbringen, sind sie mit Vorsicht zu genießen.

Ich hatte Hoshi blind bei Tarquin gelassen, in der Hoffnung, sie könne bei ihm einige Informationen sammeln. Das hätte unsere Mission fast beendet. Wie stark seine Fähigkeiten sind, kann ich nur erahnen, aber es reichte aus, die Lebensfunktionen und die Warpenergie auf dem ganzen Schiff von der Planetenoberfläche aus zu deaktivieren.

Solche Zwischenfälle erinnern mich immer wieder daran, dass ich bei Erstkontakten unbedingt verhaltener agieren sollte. Bisher bin ich immer davon ausgegangen, es könne keine von Grund auf böswillige Kreatur da draußen geben.«

Er hielt kurz inne und lief in seinem Quartier auf und ab, den Wasserball dabei von einer Hand in die andere werfend.

»Vielleicht haben die Vulkanier recht gehabt, und wir sind einfach noch nicht bereit.«

Er blieb stehen und ließ den Ball gegen die Wand ticken. Es war nicht das erste Mal seit sie die Erde verlassen hatten, dass er an sich selbst und seinen Fähigkeiten als Captain zweifelte.

Plötzlich schirpte das Kommunikationssignal.

»Computer: Aufnahmestopp und letzten Satz löschen«, sagte er entschlossen und betätigte den Kommunikator über seinem Bett. »Archer hier.«

»Captain«, meldete sich Lieutenant Reed von der Brücke. »Wir empfangen ein Notrufsignal.«

»Von wem und wie weit ist es entfernt?« wollte der Captain wissen.

»Wir wissen nicht von wem genau. Es ist ein automatisiertes Signal. Die Entfernung beträgt ein halbes Lichtjahr. Die Kursänderung wäre minimal. Captain, die Kommunikationssignatur ist Xindi.«

Ein Hinterhalt vielleicht?, schrillte es durch Archers Kopf.

»Ändern Sie den Kurs, Lt. Reed. Ich bin unterwegs.«

Er rieb sich die müden Augen. Eigentlich hatte seine letzte Schicht erst vor zwei Stunden geendet. Die Meditationssitzung mit T'Pol war dieses Mal anstrengender als die letzten Tage. Doch er wollte es ihr gegenüber nicht zugeben. Er war ohnehin sicher, dass sie seine Unruhe spüren konnte.

Die Uniform war schnell wieder angelegt. »Schaut ganz danach aus, als müsste unser Spaziergang noch etwas warten.«

Porthos ließ den Kopf auf die Pfoten sinken und schien sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden zu haben.

oOo

»Lt. Reed, Bericht!«

Der Captain verlor nie Zeit mit belanglosem Geplänkel, wenn er die Brücke betrat.

Trotzdem nahm Lt. Reed auf der Stelle Haltung ein.

»Die Scanner orten ein kleines Schiff, minimale Bewaffnung. Für weitere Scans sind wir noch zu weit entfernt«, antwortete der Lieutenant und blickte starr geradeaus.

»Wann werden wir die Koordinaten erreichen?« hakte Captain Archer nach.

»Bei unserer derzeitigen Geschwindigkeit in sieben Stunden und achtundzwanzig Minuten, Sir.«

Die strikte Genauigkeit, die Malcolm stets an den Tag legte, ließ Captain Archer so manches Mal schmunzeln. Er bevorzugte einen eher legeren Stil, aber bei Malcolm würde er da ewig auf Granit beißen.

Er schaute auf den Kommunikationsposten. Dort saß Lt. Mantis. Erst war er etwas verwirrt, aber es war schließlich verständlich. Die Hundewache hatte gerade erst begonnen. Lt. Sato lag bestimmt schon im Tiefschlaf.

»Mantis, spielen Sie die Nachricht vor.«

»Aye, Sir«, sagte sie und ließ ihre kleinen Hände über die Konsole fliegen.

Es rauschte und knackte zunächst in den Lautsprechern. Trotz Übersetzer gab es nur wenige Sprachfetzen: »Erbitten Hilfe… Angriff… KCHNG… Beschäd… KRCH…«

Mantis schaute ihren Captain entschuldigend an: »Der Rest ist zu fragmentarisch und kann nicht übersetzt werden. Wir müssen näher ran, um den kompletten Notruf aufzufangen, Sir.«

Archer nickte ihr zu. Sieben Stunden waren eine lange Zeit, in der viel passieren konnte. Bis dahin brauchte er eine ausgeruhte Alpha-Schicht.

»Lt. Reed, wir gehen auf taktischen Alarm. Lassen Sie sich ablösen von Ihrer Beta-Schicht. Benachrichtigen Sie die übrigen Führungsoffiziere, dass sie in fünf Stunden antreten sollen.«

»Aye, Sir. Taktischer Alarm wird aktiviert.«

Im Lift rieb er sich die müden Augen. Das würde eine wirklich sehr kurze Nacht werden.

oOo

Ein wenig mehr als fünf Stunden später standen sie alle um die Einsatzkonsole herum.

Commander Tucker rieb sich das Gesicht. Dunkle Ringe zierten seine Augen, doch er gab sich größte Mühe aufmerksam zu sein. Erst der Filmabend, jetzt der frühe Schichtbeginn. Man konnte ihm vom Gesicht ablesen, dass er nicht gerade glücklich war über den Start in den Tag.

»Bericht!« rief Captain Archer als er mit Sub Commander T'Pol aus seinem Besprechungsraum kam.

»Wir konnten einen kompletten Aussenscan durchführen. Es handelt sich um einen leicht bewaffneten Frachter. Wir haben einen Eintrag dazu in der Xindi Datenbank finden können. Laut Informationen sind Schiffe dieser Klasse eigentlich unbewaffnet. An diesem hier wurden Modifikationen durchgeführt. Ihr Antrieb ist beschädigt. Die Waffen müssten außer Betrieb sein. Allerdings könnte das auch ein Hinterhalt sein. Wenn die schon einen unbewaffneten Frachter aufrüsten, könnte es sich hierbei um Schmuggler oder andere schräge Gestalten handeln, denen nicht zu trauen ist.«

Reeds Einschätzung schien allgemeine Zustimmung zu finden. Nur nicht bei Captain Archer.

»Wie viele Lebenszeichen?« fragte dieser.

Sein erster Offizier betätigte ein paar Schaltflächen auf der großen Einsatzkonsole in der Mitte des Raumes. »Unsere Scanner sind zu schwach, wir empfangen nur ein Signal, das sich über das ganze Schiff erstreckt. Es muss sich um ein Störsignal handeln«, sagte T'Pol mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Der Captain nickte die Information nachdenklich ab. Das konnte nichts Gutes heißen.

»Reagieren Sie auf unsere Rufe?« fragte er Hoshi.

»Nur das automatische Notsignal. Vielleicht sind ihre Kommunikationskonsolen defekt, Sir«, antwortete Hoshi und rieb sich den Restschlaf aus den Augen.

Er wandte sich an Lt. Reed. »Stellen Sie ein Team aus MACOs und Ihren Leuten zusammen. Wir werden sehen, was es damit auf sich hat. Sub Commander, scannen Sie den Bereich auf Anomalien. Ich möchte da drüben keine Überraschung erleben.«

T'Pol stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als er dabei war, den Kommandobereich zu verlassen. »Captain, ich gebe zu bedenken, dass Sie sich eventuell in eine Falle begeben. Sie sollten zur Sicherheit jemand anderen schicken, der die Lage untersucht und einschätzt.« Sie sagte dies mit ihrer typisch sturen Bestimmtheit, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Er musterte sie eingehend. Die Rede kannte er schon in dieser oder leicht abgeänderter Form fast auswendig. Sie stellte seinen Forscher- und Helferdrang immer wieder in Frage. »Ich nehme Ihre Einwände zur Kenntnis, Sub Commander.« Mehr sagte er nicht. Stattdessen ging er an ihr vorbei. Sie wusste ohnehin, dass er sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen ließ.

»Captain, Sie könnten mit massiven Umweltumstellungen und -problemen zu rechnen haben. Ich schlage vor, dass ich Sie begleite. Wie unsere Technik beweist, kann ich keine wissenschaftlichen Scans von der Brücke aus durchführen.«

Der Captain drehte sich zu ihr um, sich der Blicke der anderen Führungsoffiziere sehr wohl bewusst. Beiläufig nickte er den anderen zu. Ein unmissverständliches Signal zum Wegtreten.

Als er sich seinem ersten Offizier zuwandte, sprach er eindringlich und gedämpft: »Ich weiß Ihre Sorge zu schätzen, Sub Commander. Ich untergrabe weder Ihre Fähigkeiten, noch Ihre Erfahrungen, falls Sie sich zurückversetzt fühlen sollten. Nein, lassen Sie mich ausreden. Ich brauche Sie hier auf der Brücke, für den Fall, dass etwas schief gehen sollte. Habe ich mich verständlich genug ausgedrückt?«

Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an. Er konnte sehen, wie sein Vorhaben bei ihr auf Widerstand stieß. Die anderen Offiziere hatten sich längst an ihre Auseinandersetzungen gewöhnt. T'Pol stellte seine Handlungen immer wieder in Frage. Es würde ihn sogar misstrauisch machen, wenn sie seine Befehle bedenkenlos ausführen sollte.

»Sehr deutlich, Captain«, sagte sie schließlich und zog sich zurück.

oOo

Doch er wusste, dass die Diskussion noch nicht abgehakt war.

Die Fähre konnte nicht direkt andocken. Als sie den Frachter das erste Mal auf dem Bildschirm sehen konnten, war es fraglich, ob sie dort überhaupt noch Überlebende vorfinden würden.

Die Antriebsgondeln flackerten unwillkürlich auf. Die Hüllenpanzerung des kleinen Schiffes wies so viele kleine Löcher auf, dass die Atmosphäre darin ungehindert ausgetreten war.

Lieutenant Mayweather steuerte die Fähre, während Malcolm nach einem geeigneten Andockpunkt suchte, an dem sie sich durch die Hülle bohren würden.

»Bei 2.38-102, Lieutenant«, meldete Lt. Reed.

»Aye, Sir.«

Die Fähre ruckelte als die Standfüße unsanft über die Hülle schrammten und das Gefährt schließlich zum Stehen kam. »'Tschuldigung!« rief Mayweather, aber da war die Landung schon kein Thema mehr.

»Stellen Sie ihre Phaserpistolen auf Betäubung«, ordnete der Captain an. »Wir teilen uns in zwei Teams auf. Laut Scan gibt es hier einen Gang, der sich teilt. Lt. Reed, Sie und Ihr Team gehen nach rechts. Halten Sie Ausschau nach Überlebenden und scannen Sie die Ermitterspuren. Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie von denen überrascht werden, die den Frachter angegriffen haben. Vielleicht befinden sie sich noch an Bord. Der Rest kommt mit mir. Lt. Mayweather, Sie sind unser Rückfahrticket, sollte es da drüben zu heiß werden. Halten Sie Kontakt zu uns, sollten Sie etwas ungewöhnliches entdecken.«

Das Außenteam bestand aus sechs Leuten, Mayweather ausgenommen. Die Fähre war mit anderen Worten schon fast überfüllt.

»Sir?« meldete sich Reed zu Wort. Captain Archer wusste sofort, dass sein Sicherheitschef widersprechen wollte.

Neben Reed und zwei Leuten aus seinem Sicherheitsteam, befanden sich noch Major Hayes und einer seiner MACOs darunter. Er zeigte es nicht offen, aber Archer wusste, dass Malcolm ein Hierarchieproblem sah mit den MACOs an Bord.

»Gibt es ein Problem, Mister Reed?« Archers Augen verengten sich zu dunklen Schatten. Ein Blick, der auf jeden einschüchternd wirkte. Malcolm hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand.

»Nein, Sir«, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen und setzte seinen Helm auf.

Sie gingen gemeinsam ihre Sicherheitschecks durch bevor sie das Shuttle durch die Schleuse im Boden verließen. Der Ansaugschacht schottete sie von dem Vakuum ab. Mit geübten Handgriffen hatte das MACO Team eine Öffnung durch die Hülle geschweißt.

oOo

Es war dunkel in dem Gang vor ihnen. Kabel und Schaltflächen hingen aus den Wänden und von den Decken. Überall herrschte eine schleimige Feuchtigkeit, die ihre Displays beschlagen ließ.

Die Einsatzgruppe schlich geduckt durch den Gang. Mit den Waffen im Anschlag alle Richtungen abgesichert, selbst die Decke behielten sie im Auge. Seit den ersten Vorfällen mit den Suliban konnte niemand sicher sein, ob über ihren Köpfen nicht irgendjemand entlang krabbelte.

Die Wände waren mit einem grünen Schleim übersät, wo sie noch nicht zu rosten angefangen hatten. Die Feuchtigkeit musste den langsamen Verfall verursacht haben.

Lt. Reed führte einige Messungen durch. »Die Luft besteht zu 70% aus einem Sauerstoff-Stickstoff Gemisch. Sie ist atembar.«

Auf ein Zeichen des Captains öffneten alle den Verschluss ihres Helms und klappten das Visier zurück.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Ganges, der sich in zwei Richtungen gabelte.

»Die Scanner zeigen mehrere Lebenszeichen an. Aber ihre Signaturen stimmen nicht überein«, berichtete ein Crewman aus Reeds Team.

»Was bedeutet das?« fragte Major Hayes und ließ beide Gänge nicht aus den Augen.

»Das bedeutet, dass wir sehr bald nicht mehr allein sein werden«, antwortete der Captain schlicht und gab Malcolm das Signal, die zweite Gruppe in die andere Richtung zu führen.

Die Luft war heiß und stickig. Wer auch immer das Notrufsignal aktiviert hatte, würde schon bald nicht mehr ohne fremde Hilfe überleben können. Das stand jedenfalls fest.

»Enterprise an Captain Archer« hörten sie T'Pol über den Kommunikationskanal.

»Archer hier, sprechen Sie, Sub Commander«, erwiderte Archer.

»Wir haben die Waffensignaturen entschlüsseln können, mit denen der Frachter übersät ist. Es handelt sich um eine spezielle Signatur der Xindi Insektoiden, die nur bei einer Schiffsart in der Datenbank aufgeführt wird: Einem schweren Kriegskreuzer. Die Berechnungen ergeben, dass sich der Angriff vor ca. 56 Stunden ereignet haben muss. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr hoch, dass sie zurückkommen werden, um zu beenden, was sie angefangen haben.«

»Verstanden. Halten Sie die Stellung und geben Sie Bescheid, sollte sich uns jemand nähern. Archer Ende.« Er klappte seinen Kommunikator zu und wandte sich an die übrigen: »Sie haben es gehört. Nehmen Sie jeden fest, dem Sie begegnen. Phaser auf Betäubung. Wenn das hier wirklich der Frachter eines Schmugglers war, befindet sich bestimmt der eine oder andere an Bord, den wir zum singen bringen können.«

Sie verteilten sich daraufhin wie abgesprochen.

Major Hayes stieß zu Archer auf. »Wir sollten unseren Weg markieren, Sir. Für den Fall, dass wir uns schnell zurückziehen müssen.«

Captain Archer nickte nur. Auf ein Handzeichen Hayes' zückte der Soldat hinter ihnen eine handliche Sprühdose vom Gürtel und markierte die Wände mit Pfeilen und Zahlen in leuchtend gelber Farbe.

Der Gang war leer. Bis auf ein paar defekte Schalttafeln und den zerstörten Abdeckungen. Der Gang war übersät mit Einschusslöchern und Brandflecken durch Phaserkanonen hier und da.

Der Weg war von einem abgedichteten Schott versperrt. Jemand hatte den Schaltmechanismus zerschossen. Hayes suchte nach der manuellen Entriegelung, während der andere MACO Rückendeckung gab.

Archers Kommunikator piepte.

»Archer hier.«

»Captain«, meldete sich Reed am anderen Ende. »Wir haben hier mehrere zerstörte Wassertanks gefunden mit irgendwelchen fischartigen Kreaturen.«

»Zerstört?«

»Das Glas der Tanks ist zerschossen. Ich fürchte, sie sind alle erstickt.«

»Wie viele?«

»Drei… Nein, warten Sie, Sir… Es sind vier. Wir haben einen intakten Tank gefunden. Die Fischkreatur lebt noch, ist aber lethargisch, Sir.«

Gerade in dem Moment hatte Hayes die manuelle Öffnung für das Schott gefunden. Der Captain gab ihm ein Zeichen, das Schott zu öffnen. Er zog an dem Hebel mit aller Kraft. Doch das einzige, was sie zu hören bekamen, war ein lautes Knacken und Quietschen. Der Hebel bog sich unter der Krafteinwirkung des Majors. Das Schott bewegte sich jedoch keinen Deut.

»Versuchen Sie, das Wesen am leben zu erhalten und halten Sie weiter Ausschau. Wir kommen sobald wir den Gang gesichert haben.«

»Verstanden, Sir.«

»Archer Ende.«

Die Türen schoben sich ächzend einen Spalt weit auseinander. Alle drei zerrten gleichzeitig daran. Die Luft, die dahinter entwich war noch viel wärmer und die Feuchtigkeit trieb ihnen den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Es war ein großer Kraftaufwand nötig, um den Spalt zu vergrößern, so dass sie einzeln durch die Öffnung passten. Irgend etwas musste den Mechanismus blockieren.

Als Archer prüfend seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung schob, sah er sich mit einer zittrigen Waffe konfrontiert.

»Stehen bleiben!«


End file.
